The mind of Seryn the Flammie 1
by UltraZeldaFan
Summary: A TF, transformation but cuts off before the actual TF. NOTE: PLEASE READ SHADOWLUGIA249'S F&G SERIES at least the first two TO FULLY COMPREHEND THIS STORY! Disclaimer: Not really any of these characters or ideas belong to me.


(Author's note: This is a internal monologue of a flammie who befriended a human named Alex. You, the readers, are playing the role of an unknown force that is peaking into this flammie's mind. This entire story is based off of shadowlugia's Flammie and Glory series. That is why you will see some familiar names such as Alex, Seryn, and Mana. You will also notice that I am taking flammies as a species with the same abilities as they have in his stories. One last thing to note is that this is based mostly on the events of the first, with some similarities to the second, but only keeping very few things from the 3rd. The fact that I haven't read the fourth and/or up yet automatically dictates that events in those have, in my mind, never happened. And if you happen to read this shadowlugia, if you want me to take this down just tell me. I tried to ask you first but for the life of me I can'd find how to pm...)

I am a flammie. I say this because I can tell that you are reading my thoughts. You humans usually call my species a 'white dragon' but we are much more that simple dragons. We are nearly immortal. The only way for one of us to die is if our heart and our brain dies at the same time. Though my species is nigh immortal, there are only two left, my brother and I. I am called Seryn. I am of pure heart and soul. My brother, on the other hand, has a heart full of darkness, evil, and pure hatred for humans. His name is Mana.

Earlier today, Mana was tracking me down to ensure I wasn't plotting against him with his 'enemies'. I was with my current human, I suppose you could say, companion, Alex, when Mana finially managed to locate me. Before Alex could even see Mana and the dangerous situation he was in, Mana lunged out and bit Alex's neck and was gone befor Alex even felt the pain. This was a very unfortunate turn of events because Mana, being the dark flammie he is, had the ability to transfer some of his dark aura to a victim through a bite. Now, don't get me wrong, a human bitten by ANY flammie will themselves turn into a flammie, but the fact that Alex now had Mana's darkness and evil in him worried me.

"Ouch! What just happened? Why am I bleeding and have some extreme pain all of a sudden? Seryn, do you know anything about this?"

With the knowlege that flammies can only telepathically communicate with other flammies, I gave it a try and sent my thoughts to Alex.

_Yes, Alex. I indeed know much about the sudden pain and blood you are feeling._

"What was that? Seryn did you just..."

Yes! It worked.

_That's right Alex. I am speaking to you in a way. I am sending my thoughts to you so you can hear my voice._

I wonder if he realizes yet what is really happening. At any rate, he was bitten by the pure evil that is my brother so first thing's first I have to ...

"Telepathic communication huh? Wait I read earlier that flammies could only communicate telepathically with other flammies! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

_Don't be alarmed Alex. It is indeed true that flammies cannot telepathically communicate with humans on normal condidions, but my brother, Mana, just bit your neck. That is why you are bleeding. Hold out your hand to me. In order to counteract the evil energies my brother has placed inside you, I need to break your skin with my teeth. As you are now, within a week you will become a full flammie, and when that happens, you will instantly lose your free will and become a mindless servent to Mana. But don't be alarmed. If I as well bite you, I can send my pure energies to counteract the evil energies and you will at the very least have the ability to chose your destiny. Now, quickly hold out your hand._

"Wait. Is there any other way to counteract Mana's poision? I'm a little afraid of what will happen when you bite me."

_Do not fear Alex! Hurry before it's too late give me your hand and I can cure you._

"I don't know..."

_Please Alex! I love you far too much to simply hand you over to Mana! I don't want to, but if it will be the difference between light and dark for you, I will bite your neck in a surprise as Mana did. Please don't make me go through hurting the one I love! Please just give me your hand before I have no other choice!_

I suppose I have some explaining to do from that last one. Flammies can also see a brief glimpse of the future. You may think that me (a flammie) loving Alex (currently mostly human) to be wierd. But the whole time I have known him, I always new this day would come. I knew from the start that he would become a flammie. I knew that my love would not simply go to waste so I dared to love a human. I suppose I should explain this to Alex as well, but that will come all in due time.

"Love me? Well, I don't fancy the idea of another bite on my neck so ..."

Alex is very carefully and slow moving his hand toward me. It is too late to suffice with just the hand, but a bite on his arm should still save him.

_You took too long and now the hand will not suffice. But fear not. I can still save you Alex! I'm sorry but I'll have to bite your arm now._

Although I really wanted to make this as painless as possible for Alex, I couldn't just suffice to simply break the skin. I had to insert my power directly into his blood stream to have any chance of saving him now. When he felt the pain of my jaws, he, of course, jerked his hand back. Fortunately, I was quick enought that by the time this happened, I had already finished giving him my gift of choice.

"I still don't know if I really _want_ to be a flammie, but I suppose that I have no choice now, do I?"

_I'm afraid not. If it's any consolation, I have seen many a human turn into a flammie and most of them enjoyed being a flammie than human. The others just used their power to return to their human form and tried to forget about their whole ordeal. But for my first lesson to prepare you to become a flammie is that we need moonlight as you humans need food. Every night you and all other flammie-humans will have to return their true from and soak up the cooling streams of moonlight. I think you will vastly enjoy flying Alex._

This feeling ... Your time with me grows short. It has been nice knowing you for the short time you were in my mind. Always remember to watch out for Mana and any other dark flammie. You can tell the difference because dark flammies have much darker and bluer fur and other features that we light flammies. I'm sorry you couldn't stay longer and get to see Alex transform with me.

Farewe ... OH! I ALMOST FORGOT! If the circumstance is that you are bitten by a dark flammie, or you have a wound you don't remember getting, immediatly seek out a light flammie and chances are, they will be able to save you from an eternity of worshiping Mana.

Farewell! Maybe sometime I will summon you back again to witness another experiance!

(Author's note: Yes, this is my way of hinting that there may be a sequal.)


End file.
